Tomura Shigaraki
Tomura Shigaraki (in Japanese: 死柄木弔, Shigaraki Tomura), born as Tenko Shimura, is the main antagonist of My Hero Academia. He serves as the archenemy of Izuku Midoriya. He is the leader of the League of Villains, who's overall goal is to become Japan's next greatest villain. For awhile now, Tomura had no clear conviction and relied on his master, All For One, to provide every resource he needed. His initial objective was to destroy the society of heroes, specifically All Might who he held great hatred for. Ever since All For One's imprisonment, however, Tomura has slowly began to learn and develop into a more independent villain, and formed a conviction where he desires to destroy everything he despises, ultimately wanting to bring down society as a whole. Upon defeating Re-Destro and his Meta Liberation Army, Rikiya submitted to his commands and made Tomura the grand commander of the Paranormal Liberation Battlefront. He is voiced by in the Japanese version of the anime, and in the English dubbed version. Appearance Tomura Shigaraki is a skinny, pale young adult. He has light skin and messy light, pale hair (blue in the anime). His lips are chapped and dry, with a scar on his left side of his lips and a mole on his right. He has small red pupils and wrinkly eyelids with a scar on his right eye. In the past, it appears his hair was originally a dark color (likely black), until it eventually dyed into a pale coloring from the result of decaying his own hair. Disguised as a villain, Tomura wears a mask in the shape of a hand that conceals a great portion of his face and a black costume. He also wears thirteen more hands around his entire body and red sneakers with no socks on. As a civilian, Tomura does not wear a mask or his costume, but he is instead seen in average civilian clothing. After a few time skips, Tomura's overall appearance has slightly changed a bit. He now wears a black trench coat with a hood on and his hair has noticeably grown slightly longer than before. He still retains his hands and wears them in the same fashion as he did before, but he's often seen not wearing his mask, regardless of whether he's out in the public or at his hideout. Following the events that unfolded in Deika City, Tomura received a new coat with a fur collar around it and a business suit with a tie. Both of his hands are currently bandaged and patched up while he continues to wear only one hand on his face. Personality Like most villains in My Hero Academia, Tomura is disgusted with how society is . He hates heroes, especially All Might for being the symbol of peace. Tomura also hates anyone who admires All Might like Izuku Midoriya and Hero Killer Stain. Unlike the Hero Killer, however, Tomura is out for carnage and to some degree fame. With his most defining feature is not only his desire to eliminate a society of heroes but to improve himself as a villain. Learning from his mistakes, and growing from them in a similar way to Izuku Midoriya Sometimes, Tomura can become extremely furious over anything that happens to not go his way, like how he did not get any recognition for the Noumus that attacked the civilians in Hosu or for people constantly praising the Hero Killer in front of him. Tomura is also shown to be very arrogant and childishly sadistic. He has no qualms about threatening anyone's life whether it be a civilian or a student at UA. Despite his usual malicious attitude, he cares deeply for his master, All For One, and will listen to what he says. He also refused to think of his subordinates as expendable and remains encouraging to them instead. Initially, Tomura was concerned about taking over the world by himself but as time went by, he has grown fond of how the League of Villains have grown. He does not merely look at them as subordinates, but as a family and ultimately plans to rule the world alongside them. Tomura continues to show care for his subordinates as when Himiko asked if he would destroy everything she likes, he stated that while he intends to destroy everything he despises, his allies are the only exceptions to his goal. As time passes by, Tomura has slowly learned to grow independent from the teachings of All For One and become more on his own. He now participates in activities alongside his comrades and his frustration has significantly been reduced to a more composed nature, though there are times where he can still be irritated. Ever since Gigantomachia met with him, Tomura has developed an energetic side to him that keeps him moving on his feet, even without the need of sleep and has shown a more deranged nature as a result. When Tomura was a young boy, he was originally a bright and happy person who loved heroes, although at the same time, he feared his father, as he would be punished for whenever he brought up heroes around him. When none of Tomura's family members came to his aid during his abuse, Tomura began to develop a nihilistic personality, in which he felt no one loved him and that the world around him was cruel and unforgiving. The events of him killing his family left an emotional scar on him that would hold back his true potential for awhile. Due to the trauma he experienced, Tomura initially felt great remorse for killing his family, especially considering that he loved them deeply, but once he learned to let go of this feeling, Tomura no longer expressed guilt over his actions. Instead, his memories now only serve as a fuel that strengths his hatred and desire to destroy society. Powers and Abilities *'Decay': Tomura's Quirk allows him to turn any solid object that is within his reach to dust. When he touches an object with his hands, it will disintegrate and turn into dust. With this particular Quirk, Tomura has to be within a short distance of his target to grab onto them or even make contact with them to actually damage them. He also requires all five fingers for it to work to its full effectiveness. **Eventually, Tomura's Quirk was able to evolve and become more powerful. He can now take out a person out instantly rather than slowly wait and can now take out a large group of people without having to touch all of them. It is later revealed that Tomura has been using a small fraction of his Quirk's power, due to his mental trauma holding him back. Once he learned to let go of this trauma, however, his Quirk managed to evolve to the point where he does not need all five of his fingers to trigger it and can even use his feet to trigger it. *'Genius Intellect': Tomura is perceptive of his opponents' abilities and is able to react swiftly against them. Tomura is quite knowledgeable about the heroes and even other villains like All Might, Chizome Akaguro, and Chisaki. In addition to his intelligence, Tomura is also strategic and can plan out highly skilled attacks such as the planned attack on the UA students by his Vanguard Action Squad. *'Enhanced Speed': Tomura has fast reflexes as he is able to react to an attack from his opponent. He is also able to move from one place to another in an instant, as shown when he reached to attack Asui, before she could even react. He read Izukus movements despite the latter's usage of One for all. *'Enhanced Durability': Tomura possesses a decent amount of durability, as he was able to sustain little damage in the battles he fought against heroes. A full out explosive blast from Katsuki Bakugo, merely stunned him for a short period of time. Overall, Tomura Shigaraki is a powerful villain. He was able to fight head-on with Eraserhead with no struggle and was even able to damage him. Also, he has control of his subordinates in the League of Villains, due to his position as one of its leaders. Trivia *Initial concept artwork depicts Tomura slightly differently from his final design. Tomura is shown to have empty eye sockets, with a haunting smile lacking any teeth. The tubes connected to his hands are much longer and hang down loosely. He also seems to wear two large arms as arm gauntlets. *Tomura seems to suffer from an excoriation disorder, as he is constantly shown to be scratching himself, especially when he gets frustrated. His skin also appears to be heavily sore, mostly around his neck. It is later revealed that this is a result from allergies he had developed during his childhood. *Although the story tells about how Izuku Midoriya became the greatest hero, it also focuses on how Tomura Shigaraki will possibly become the greatest villain, as Tomura Shigaraki serves as a dark reflection of Izuku Midoriya. Like Midoriya, Shigaraki starts off being rather naive and insecure of his power and position, but he gradually begins to become more mature and confident. *Tomura's past contrasts that with Eri's in which both accidentally killed their family as a result of being unable to control their Quirks, but unlike Eri who was saved by a hero, Tomura was saved and raised by a villain who brought him down to a dark path. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Envious Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyers Category:Anarchist Category:Nihilists Category:Related to Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Archenemy Category:Crime Lord Category:Heretics Category:Thugs Category:Psychotic Category:Kidnapper Category:Strategic Category:Hypocrites Category:Rivals Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Enforcer Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Misanthropes Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Propagandists Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster Category:Mutilators Category:Delusional Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:One-Man Army Category:Siblings Category:Sadomasochists Category:Homicidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Vandals Category:The Heavy